Silver as Snow
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Her eyes were the color of silver frost on ice. Her gaze was just a cold. She punishes herself for what happened to her family, and what she had to do for her sister. The last thing she wanted was to be the State's dog. It was a shame, that she turned this way because of a fire that burned her life to the ground. Leaving nothing but ash in it's place. And that was the good part.
1. Equivlent Exchange

Silver as Snow

Chapter 1

The deer was in sights. It was cold and my fingers were numb. It was hard to see with the snow in my eyes and coating my eyelashes. My breath came out in thick puffs of white steam. My bow as in hand as I pulled a arrow out of my quiver. The white feltings matched the snow perfectly. The only thing standing in between me and the buck was a good forty feet of forest.

My fingerless gloved hand knocked the arrow. My forearm guard was secured already. I lifted the silver bow and drew back the string opening my silver cloak to revile my long sleeve white sweater and white snow pants. My water proof snow boots stood firmly in place on the frozen ground. The creature was in sight. I fired.

The buck came down with a loud 'thump', I quickly hurried over there. Knowing the animal wasn't dead yet. I pulled the arrow out of side the deer's side, putting the bloodied arrow back in my quiver to be washed later. I then unsheathed the hunting knife strapped to my leg. I then mumbled a prier taught to me by my alchemy teacher before stabbing the beast in the heart.

The creature's eyes faded to a black nothing. Putting the dagger back in its sheath I drew an alchemy circle in the snow and touched it. The snow then turned into an ice sled. I didn't have to use a circle that was drawn into the fluffy snow. Not only did I have an alchemy circle etched into the silver cover of my locket around my neck, but I also had a silver pocket watch. The cold metal in my pocket was a constant reminder that I was nothing but the state's dog. But drawing the circle, it reminded me of simpler times, Times that were happier.

Hulling the corpse onto the ice sled, I then proceeded to pull it threw the forest and into town. I let my mind think about day's when mom was still alive, when dad still cared, when my brothers laughed and visited me and my sister. Now, the bare, snow covered forest and my sister was all I had left of the life I once lived. The life I fight so hard to try and get back.

It didn't take long for me to get into town. Once I was there though I was greeted by the sight of festival decorations being put away for the next year. The lights were being brought down and the streets cleaned. It was sad, because that meant my sister and I had to go back to the military head quarters in Icebridge soon.

Every winter my sister and I were allowed to be the supervisors for out town's local festival. We were allowed to come back for a month to help prepare, enjoy, and clean up. The cleaning up was almost done.

I had pulled up my hood to hide my mid-neck copper colored curls from the people in the streets. It was a small village so everyone was familiar with who I was, it didn't help I was the only person from my village to ever even try to become a state alchemist. I didn't even do it because I wanted to. I did it because my sister and I needed the money and I hoped it would get Dad to notice me. But he still didn't pay attention or he just didn't care.

I kept walking down the snow covered streets till I reached the butcher's shop. Even from outside it stunk of rotting flesh and death. I walked around back, where people could sell their kill or trade it in exchange for freshly cut meat. Since we were most likely going to be leaving in the next few days I didn't see any need to get meat so I just asked for money.

I got a hefty price for the buck and I strapped the pouch of coins to my belt, catching a glimpse of the silver chain of the pocket watch. Of course I just ignored it and continued to wall threw town till I reached the other side of town. That was when I threw the coins into a beggar's cup. After that I trekked a mile in the snow, until I reached the cottage I called home.

I washed my bloodied quiver and knife off in the snow before I went inside. My sister hated it when I washed the stuff off in the house because she was squeamish of blood, which is why she only shot her bow for fun in the training room of our house in Icebridge. When I was done cleaning my weapons I entered the house.

I was greeted by a rush of warm air. I quickly closed the door behind me to prevent too much cold air from getting in. I then put my knife and archery equipment in the closet and left my boots, cloak, and socks by the door to dry out. I then heard the sound of pots and pans clanking together. I sighed.

"Selena, how many times do I have to tell you? You can only cook noodles otherwise you'll burn the food or the house trying." I said running my fingers threw my hair as I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the sight of pot and pans all over the floor, flower everywhere, and Selena franticly looking for some ingredient the cook book told her she needed. I sighed. My sister was hopeless in the kitchen.

"Artie! Your home! How was the hunt? Did you find anything?" She asked dropping everything that was in her arms to hug me. Staining my cloths and face with flower. I rolled my eyes. She was such a spas. Her caramel colored hair was the same as our moms. Her skin had a beautiful tan that my pale skin could never dream of having. She was shorter than me by about two inches even though we were twins. She was petite and lovely like a dancer, where as I was thin, lean, and tall almost more like a boy then a fifteen year old girl. I wasn't the youngest person to ever join the military, no, that title goes to the Fullmetal Alchemist. I was in a close second though, having joined a year after him. The only thing my sister and I had in common as far as looks go, was our same silver eyes. The same silver eyes our mom had. Her tan skin came from our father. I was the only one in the family with red brown hair. That I inherited from my grandmother on mom's side of the family, or so I'm was told since she died before I was born.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Artie? I already look like a boy I don't need people thinking I'm a boy by my name. Yes, I got a buck while hunting, and the hunt was good, until I came home to this mess." I said eyes scanning the room around me. She gave me a sheepish smile and started to clean up her mess.

"Sorry Artemis," She said putting the dirtied bowl in the sink while I whipped off the flower from everything.

"It's fine. What were you trying to make anyway?" I asked smiling to myself as I cleaned.

"I was trying to make you a cake," I stopped cleaning to look at her. She had such a sad look in her eyes.

"I know you joined the military to help support us after mom died and dad wouldn't take us in. I know you hate living in the city. So I thought maybe a cake would help cheer you up." I left the cloth on the marble counter and I hugged her.

"Thanks for trying." I said and kissed her on the forehead. "It's my job as the older sibling to take on the task of work. Just enjoy yourself a little." I said realizing her from my hug.

"Were twins though," She protested, crossing her arms and sticking out her lower lip in a pout. I laughed. She was such a kid.

"Yah but I was born first."

"By three minutes!" I rolled my eyes, getting a stray bit of flower off the counter and into my hands before tossing it into her face. After the powder was out of her eyes she gave me expression that said Oh-no-you-didn't.

"I'm so going to get you for that." She growled.

"Come at me sis!" I said and for the next hour we threw flower at each other and tried to enjoy ourselves.

When we had our fun and the kitchen was clean. We proceeded to clean ourselves. We had our own showers so we both got in right away. The water felt good on my cold and tired body. I watched as the water made my curls loose there shape and go limp. I lifted my head to face the shower head, letting the water hit me like rain.

When I was done I turned off the water and put on a fluffy bath towel letting my hair air dry. When I left the nice humidity of the bathroom, I was greeted by a slight chill. I quickly put on some fuzzy socks to keep my feet from freezing. While I sat on my bed, putting on the socks, I looked at the picture next to my bed. It was the same picture in my locket. It was all six of us. The only time we all had a picture together. Dad and Mom were in the back. Mom looked almost angelic with her slender face, pale skin, pink lips, caramel colored locks, and silver irises. Her long, slender arms were wrapped around a six year old version of Selena and I.

Dad stood next to mom in front of the boys. His arms crossed with broad shoulders, tan skin, short black hair and honey colored eyes. His pale lips didn't smile but I didn't care. He was there. That was all that mattered to me. My brothers, Apollo and Freyr stood in front of dad smiling. Apollo was a year older then Freyr at the age of eight with caramel colored hair, tan skin, and honey colored eyes that looked just like dads. Freyr looked just like dad with his jet black hair, honey eyes, and tan skin. He was already so smart and strong for just being seven.

Of course this picture had been taken after the divorce. Mom didn't find out she was pregnant with us until the divorce paperwork was finalized. Dad didn't care when he found out. He wanted nothing to do with us. In a lot of ways I hate that he wanted nothing to do with us. Yet I can't bring myself to hate him, If that made any scene at all. I sighed and walked down the steps to sit in the living room. The fire place was already started making the room nice and warm. I laid on the blue carpet and looked up at the stars threw the glass ceiling. I remembered when Mom, Selena, and I would all just stare at the stars till we fell asleep.

"Want some company?" I looked sideways to see Selena holding two cups of what looked like peppermint hot chocolate. Just the smell of the drink was enough to make my mouth water.

"No but you can leave the drink." I said keeping a straight face. She dropped her jaw and I just laughed.

"I'm kidding you big goof." I said and she smiled. Taking a seat next to where I was laying down, handing me a cup of hot chocolate. I sat up so I could drink the liquid.

"Hey Artemis?" She asked her eyes growing sad again.

"Ya Lena," I said and she looked at me.

"Do you regret the decision to work for the military?"

"No," She looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't regret it because it was for you, you crazy kid." I said putting her head in a head lock.

"Artie, stop it! You're going to make me spill." It was moments like these, that made everything I sacrificed worth it.

_The first rule of alchemy, equivalent exchange, in order for something to be gained, something of equal value…And her smile, makes everything worth it._

* * *

BRK: Ok my updates might be slow at first cause I haven't finished the series yet

Embra: Then why are you writing this

BRK: because this idea has been buzzing around in my head all day

Embra: Whatever Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything not even me

BRK: Sad about not owning fullmetal alchemist, not so sad about not owning you

Embra: Hey!

BRK: And please Review!


	2. Story of the Blood Puppetteer

Silver as Snow

Chapter 2

"What the hell do you mean I'm being moved to Central?" I yelled slamming my hands on the colonel's desk. The elder man seamed startled by my outburst. I don't normally freak out do to this type of thing. But I had never had to switch stations in my three years as a state alchemist. I was now at Icebridge. I had left my small town of Snowfalls about a week ago. My sister was standing behind me. She was wearing a pale pink dress I had gotten for her while we were at Snowfalls, with matching pink heals.

I was dressed in my normal attire. My snow pallet camo pants, a cream colored turtle neck with only the sleeves styled to look rolled up to the elbows, and my tan colored waterproof boots. My quiver was still slung over my back with my bow attached to it. My silver cloak was hung up on the coat rack. "Artie, please, calm down." Selena pleaded to me.

"Selena how many times do I have to tell you to call me Artemis?" I asked focusing my icy vision onto her. She quickly shut up.

"Blood Puppeteer, calm yourself." My colonel growled at me. I snapped out of my rant and took a few steps back away from the colonel's desk. "Sorry," I said ducking my head in shame at my outburst. My copper curls falling into my face. I shivered slightly. I had been so close to using it. My alchemy. My reason for being recruited almost instantly.

…

I was barley thirteen. We needed money bad. It was the spring and a crazy idea had sprung into my mind. My sister and I were now standing outside of the Central Command Center. It was the first day of testing. This test was on my knowledge of Alchemy. If I was going to fail any part of this test it was going to be this.

I hadn't been given any training. Everything I learned had come from watching other alchemists work and then making my own adjustments. It was strictly trial and error. I swallowed hard and Selena grabbed my hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. I looked at her and she smiled. Suddenly I was determined to make sure I did everything I could to make sure she got everything she needed. I was filled with confidence. I nodded and she let my hand go.

I walked up the marble steps and into the large testing room. There must have been at least two or three hundred other alchemists in the room. I swallowed again. I felt like I wanted to hide. Something also caught my eye. Not only was I the youngest, but I was also the only girl. Suddenly I felt pride take me over. I noticed several men looking and me and smirking. I smirked right back at them. They had no clue who they were dealing with.

I sat down in my seat and opened my test book, beginning the first stepping stone in my fate.

…

Later that day I stood in the back of a crowd of men, all of us were gathered around a huge bulletin board just outside of the testing hall. I finally just got sick of waiting and pushed my way through the crowed. Being thin and tall had its advantages.

When I Finally scanned the list I couldn't help but smile. I had made it. I pushed my way out of the crowed and ran to my sister. Almost knocking her to the ground with bear hug I have her.

"I take it you passed then?" She asked and I pulled away nodding my head happily. She couldn't help but giggle at my expression. I didn't care though. I was one step closer to giving her the life she deserved.

…

The next day was a test on my mental and physical capabilities. The physical exam didn't take long, though it was awkward since there was only a male doctor available to work with me. They just checked to make sure I was in good health. Which I was.

I now entered a room with twelve men in it. They all looked at me a little shocked to see a girl and so young standing before them. Sexist bastards. I took a seat in the three legged chair. A normal person would have wondered why the chair could stand with only three legs but I knew better. It was a matter of having a center of balance. I sat in the chair and it didn't fall over. I stood up tall and looked at the men in front of me not a trace of fear in my being.

"Name?" The question sounded more like a demand then a question.

"Artemis Cross," I said voice ringing loud and clear though I could feel my hands starting to shake. These men decided my fate. No, my sister's fate.

"How old are you?" One of the men asked obviously he was curious and asked out of his own interest.

"Thirteen," I said not breaking my gaze from the man in the center of it all. The man with the eye patch. Fuher King Bradly. His green eye looked at me like I was a difficult math question instead of a person. I was fine with that though. Let him try to solve me. He'll soon find out he can't.

"Why do you want to join the military?" I didn't know why but in that one instant I chose against my answer of 'I want to serve my country' and give them the truth.

"I'm not going to lie and say it's because I want to serve my country," I said and some of them shot my disapproving looks but my gaze and voice did not falter.

"I'm doing it for my sister. I'm doing it for myself. For my father, and my brother, and my pride as an Alchemist." I said never faltering or breaking my gaze one. I was tensed up and ready for them to tell me to get lost, but instead I was greeted by the sound of someone clapping.

"Congratulations, you passed." Was all Bradly said before I was dismissed for the next person.

…

The last day of the test. The day I find out if I make it or not. I felt my hands shaking. I insisted that I went on my own today. Selena was probably still asleep right now. I swallowed and walked into the combat field where we were to do our most impressing transmutation. It had never accorded to me what I was going to make. A sled of ice wasn't going to impress them. I would turn the air into water but that was basic pulling hydrogen and oxygen out of the air and combining them together. It was the best I had though.

There was about twenty of us left. I saw a few of the men send me dirty looks like I was a bad disease they needed to get rid of. What was there problem? Where they really that scared of a thirteen year old girl? Though, I guess a normal thirteen year old did not attempt to join the military.

I watched patiently as the other alchemists made items out of the natural materials given to them. I watched as they created hydrogen balloons and towers of rock. I wasn't really focused on that though. I was more focused on the guy next to me. He was young, probably eighteen. He was jittery and nervous, brown eyes flitting from place to place. He was making me nervous. I could sense his heart rate based on the flow of his blood (I'm a alchemist that specializes in all things water does this really surprise you?) and it was erratic. Just sensing his was making me nervous.

"Cross, you're up." I jumped slightly at the sound of my name.

"Yes sir," I said and pulled out a single white glove for my right hand. It was a gift from Selena. Embroidered on the back hand side was a transmutation circle that I had made the night before. Slipping on the cotton fabric I stepped forward. Suddenly there was a stir. I turned around to see none other than the fuher himself. I found myself saluting him.

"No need to salute me yet." He said a smile spreading across his face. Then his face became serious. "Now, show me what you are made of." I nodded then I noticed something.

The boy from earlier now had a gun pointed at the fuher. Tears were streaming down his face. "Get down!" I yelled and my right hand flew up.

The boy froze instantly. I could tell though it wasn't by his choice. His eyes were bulging and moving, trying to move. I could tell he was trying to move but he couldn't. In that same instant I realized I was the reason he couldn't move. I had frozen the blood in his muscles to prevent him from moving. With a slight twitch of my index finger he dropped the gun to the ground. With a flick of my wrist he fell to the ground, face eating dust.

Once again I was shocked by clapping. I looked to see it was Bradly. "Very good…" He said. "State Alchemist." I felt my chest tighten at the words. He just called me state alchemist.

He turned to walk away. "Stop by tomorrow to pick up your watch and name." He said before walking off. Two guards had cuffed the boy and I let him free. He then called me a witch. Ya, like I hadn't heard that before. Though most of the time it started with a 'b' instead of a 'w'.

…

That night my sister and I had celebrated with ice cream. The sweat taste and cold of the vanilla substance reminded me of back home up north.

I had gone to bed that night staring at my hand. I could have so easily have stopped his heart. And for a moment,

I that though I had wanted to.

…

The next morning I was in the fuher's office. Apparently it's a honor to get one's name directly from the fuher. I wore my silver cloak and hunting gloves. My 'special' glove was snuggly in the back of my pants pocket.

I took the silver watch from the desk and hooked it to my pants and slipping it into my pocket. I then looked at the paper that had my new name on it.

"The Blood Puppeteer Alchemist." I said the name out loud.

"What do you think?" The fuher asked and I looked him in the eye as I spoke.

"I like it, a fitting name for a alchemist like me. I will take pride in it."

…

I snapped out of my flash back. I looked the coronel in the eye as I spoke. "I'll go to Central." I said saluting him. He smiled.

"Just as I would expect from the militaries favorite pup, the Blood Puppeteer." He said a smirk playing on his lips. And I nodded. Cause that's what I was.

The militaries' dog. The puppeteer of blood. Artemis Cross.

* * *

BRK: There... Finished...

Embra: Took you long enough

BRK: Shut up I'm tired.

Embra: Lazy

BRK: What was that?

Embra: Nothing

Disembodied Childen: Blood Rose Knight owns nothing

BRK: I wish but I don't

Embra: If she did the world would be chaos

BRK: You shut up and lovely people please review!


	3. Fuher Mustang

Silver as Snow

Chapter 3

The moment I stepped off the train I though I was going to die. I could just feel myself melting under the heat. Although there was a faint dusting of snow on the ground, it was still thirty-eight degree's outside. Which is all too warm if you grew up in the north. It never got over thirty degrees up there.

I had undid my silver cloak and draped the fabric over my arm, and my suit case in hand. I could see a few people staring at me. Normal people did not where just a charcoal colored, sleeveless, skin tight, turtle neck sweater in the middle of winter. That is, unless that person was me.

Selena was right on my heals, wearing a light red, long sleeve sweater dress that came to her knees, black leggings, tan wedge heeled boots with a matching light red scarf around her neck. Once she was next to me, I sank to the ground.

"Artie, what's wrong?" She asked concern filling her silver eyes. I was too hot and tired to complain about my nick name.

"So...Hot..." Was all I got out of my mouth before putting my cheek back down on the cold, metal ground of the train platform. I didn't care how dirty it was, the point was it was cold. I could hear Selena chuckle slightly at my dismay. "Not... Funny..." I mumbled against the ground.

"Yes it is, now come on. You weren't this bad last time we were in central." Selena pointed out.

"Yah, back before I was used to the cold." I said not moving. I could almost hear her roll her eyes at me. Since when did she get an attitude?

"Come on," She said and she dragged me in the direction of military headquarters.

"Sis it's too hot..." I tried to complain but she wasn't having any of it. She dragged me threw the streets filled with slush until we finally got to HQ.

Once I got there I got to my feet and brushed the snow off of myself and walked into the heated building. To my disappointment it was warm in there too, but it was a dry heat so it didn't bother me as much. I put my cloak back on and put my "Special" glove on my right hand. I didn't know what I was supposed to do except see the new Fuher, Mustang. Some how the Coronel had been promoted to a rank that high very quickly, and personally I was curious as to why, and what happened to Bradly?

I saw a few people staring but I just ignored them, I was used to people staring at me. It was something people just did when you were like my sister and I. We don't exactly fit most people's standards. Hell, I don't even fit my own standards.

We wandered a few more hallways until we came to the fuher's office. I knocked once.

"Come in," A cool and calculated voice called. I opened the door. Sitting in the Fuher's chair was a man that couldn't have been older then his early thirties with a mop of jet black hair and eyes the same color as my sweater. His pale skin stood out almost pulsated against the contrast of his hair and eye color. In my quick opinion I didn't think he was half bad. But then I remembered he was twice my age.

"Artemis Cross Sir," I said saluting him with no emotion in my eyes. He smiled before motioning for me to relax.

"Ah yes, Artemis Cross," He said my name like I was an old class mate. Then his vision hardened slightly. " The Blood Puppeteer." Why does everyone insist on saying my state alchemist name?

"The one and only." I said and then he motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs across form him and I took the seat. I had instructed Selena to stay in the hallway and not wander off anywhere, but knowing her she would quickly get board and begin roaming the halls and trying to enter every 'authorized personal only' room she could find.

"I must say I was expecting a young maiden when I herd your name for the first time." I twitched. Why cant anyone ever tell I'm a girl?

"I am a girl." I said trying to contain my anger.

"I'm sorry miss it's just that your hair is short and pulled back, and your lack of... er..."

"Feminine physique." I suggested to him.

"Yes, it's just hard to tell, but yes now I can defiantly tell your a girl." He said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. I pulled out the band that was holding my hair back in a small but and let the copper curls loose.

"Yes, now I can defiantly see it." He said a stupid grin crossing his face.

My first impression of Fuher Roy Mustand...

He's an Idiot

I sighed and got up from my chair. "Is there any particular reason why I was moved to Central sir?" I asked trying to not let my irritation get the best of me.

"Yes, you see I need a new, fresh face that isn't familiar with as a state alchemist to do something for me." I raised an eye brow at him. I had to admit I was curious as to why a alchemist from the north and not one of the more experienced alchemists and older.

"What might that be sir?" I asked crossing my arms and putting my weight on my left leg.

"I want you to find the gates to the Shadow Realm." My eyes widened.

The Shadow Realm was a legend. It was supposed that a door way to time and space. The theory behind this was time was like snap shots, everything was happening at once on a constraint loop and that also applied to other worlds as well. Though on the off side of the amazing ability to jump detentions and travel through time, it is said that a human sacrifice must be made before the doors would open, and that you needed a stone of black.

The stone of black was said to be forged out of the blood of gods and demons with the nightmares of humans to hold it all together. I swallowed hard. This was insain. It was a wild goose chase. Something that wasn't possible.

"Sir, it's just a legend. How am I supposed to find something so... impossible?" I asked looking at the floor and breathing going heavy. A dark memory came to me. About something I saw as I watched my old home burn to the ground. A demon, with vibrant amethyst eyes and sharp white fangs. Its hair was a dark green and fell in long, straight, wild locks. A strange tattoo of a dragon eating itself was placed firmly on his left Thigh and he just smiled at the fire blazed around him, but his smile wasn't at the fact he had just killed a life. It was that the fact my sister and I were crying and trying so hard to find out mother. A doorway appeared and then the demon was gone.

"Artemis, Artemis- Snap out of it!" I jumped slightly at the Fuher's harsh tone. I then noticed something, he had his head tilted to the right a bit more, as if ...

"Oh, I see now... Your blind in your left eye."

Snap.

I jumped back at the sudden blaze, then after realizing it was fire I pushed myself as far to the wall as I could. Then the fire was gone. I guess they didn't call him the Flame Alchemist for nothing.

"Sorry," I said but it came out as a breathless whisper.

"And so I see you are afraid of fire."

"Just fires like that sir."

"Anyway, I have a friend that I want back and to do that, I need to start believing in legends." The fuher said lacing his fingers together and then resting his chin on his makeshift table.

"If there's one thing that I've learned over the years is that nothing is impossible." He said a smirk gracing his lips.

"May I ask who that friend is?" I said standing up strait and going back to my cool composure.

"Not yet, maybe after I learn to trust you." He said and then I was dismissed. I saluted one more time before leaving the room and shutting the door behind me.

Just as I though my sister wasn't there.

* * *

BRK: there! And if you haven't guessed this is based off the original series.

Embra: I don't care I'm just glade up updated

BRK: Thanks... I think

Embra: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything

BRK: Nope and if you want to know what's next Review! I'll update quicker. Until next time. Hasta La Pasta


	4. Chaaya

Silver as Snow

Chapter 4

I began wandering the halls trying to find my sister. Sometimes that girl could be such a pain in my ass. I started by searching every single room that said 'Do Not Enter' or 'Authorized Personal Only' hell I even checked the men's rooms (Don't ask) Sighing I started to hit my head against a near by wall. She was going to ether A.) Give me a heart attack, B.) Give me gray hairs young, C.) Get me fired, or D.) All of the above.

"That girl will be the death of me." I muttered to myself. Then all of a sudden siren's started going off.

"Unauthorized personal on the loose, I repeat, Unauthorized personal on the loose." Well, it looks like someone found my sister. Or at least that's what I though until I got mowed over by an Ishvalen girl.

I only got a glance at her for a split second, but that split second was all needed. Her hair was long and white like fresh fallen snow that was tangled mess. Her skin was a rick mocha color you could never dream of getting up north, and her eyes were a startling shade of crimson. Basically she looked like every other Ishvalen. Then I noticed something odd. Her right arm was bandaged. Or that's what it looked like, after a micro second I realized her arm wasn't bandaged, it was where her arm used to be that was bandaged.

She then knocked me to the ground causing me to land on my ass. She mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry' before continuing to run. My guess was she was the intruder. I got to my feet and brushed the seat of my pants off before continuing to walk. I still had to find my sister after all.

I wandered a few more hallways, still not finding any trace of my sister, before I paused to pull my hair back again. It was bothering me with it down, more specifically it was too hot. A few stray pieces fell out to frame by face but I didn't care, just as long as the bulk of it was off of my neck.

Three hallways latter and I had a problem. There was a fork in my road. Great... just what I wanted right now. I sighed and mentally cursed how stupid and cruel my sister was. Of course my internal argument was interrupted by that same Ishvalen girl from before running from someone.

I let my head fallow her from one end of the hallway to the other, raising an eyebrow in the process. Then I saw her chaser, it was none other then my crazy sister. Good grief what is she getting into now.

I fallowed the two to an area that looked like the mess hall where they were chasing each other in a circle. I held up my hand and both girls froze instantly. I left there heads unfrozen though and I carefully put on my gloves, recently acquired twin.

"Now," I said making them turn there heads to face me. I heard Selena give an audible swallow. Good, she was scared. As she should be. "Would ether of you two like to explain to me why your, not only making fools of yourselves, but me as well?" I asked smiling sweetly, batting my eyelashes, and letting the biggest, scary ass aura surround me. I then heard Selena mumble something unintelligible.

"What was that?" I asked focusing solei on her. Another audible 'gulp' came from her throat.

"She knocked my cookie out of my hands." She said shyly trying to look away from me but failing epically since she was frozen in place by my alchemy. I let my aura drop and I sighed. My sister was officially an idiot. I used my left hand to pinch the bridge of my nose between my index finger and thumb.

"Of all the idiotic reasons you have for causing chaos in my new work place it because of a damn cookie." I said... well, growled is a more accurate description. She swallowed again and looked at me head on.

"But it was chocolate chip." Now I had it. I clapped my hands together causing the blood in her head to pulsate. It was going to be quiet the head-ache later.

"Oww, Artie what was that for?" She asked. Now I snapped.

"I." I flicked my right hands little finger causing a slight pulsation of her blood on various parts of her body.

"Told." Flick.

"You." Flick.

"To." Flick.

"Stay." Flick.

"Put." I said flicking once more. She was probably going to have bruises later.

"But I was hungry!" She complained and I flicked my wrist causing her to fall to the floor, hard.

"That doesn't change that fact I told you to stay and you wandered off and started a riot." I said crossing my arms, easily ignoring the crocodile tears forming in Selena's eyes. She was used to this to the point that she didn't feel pain anymore.

"So these two hooligans are yours Blood Puppeteer." I whipped my head around to see a slightly amused fuher Mustang.

"Just one of them." I said looking at Selena out of the corner of my eye and giving her a glance *cough* glare *cough* that said If-I-Get-Fired-You-Are-So-Dead.

"Well there both your problem now." I focused my vision on him again.

"Say what?"

"The Ishvalen girl was brough in a few days ago bye a soldier. We gave her medical treatment and just about a half-hour ago she escaped her room. From what we can tell she was alone and possible an orphan. Since you had no trouble straightening her out, you would be more then qualified to take her under your wing and let her travel with you." He said a smirk gracing his face. I felt myself twitch. First he gives me mission impossible now he expects me to baby sit.

He must have seen the distress in my features cause he then gave me a cocky look that said You-Have-To-Do-What-I-Say-Cause-I'm-The-Fuher-And- What-I-Say-Goes. My second impression of Fuher Mustang...

He's and Idiotic, cocky-ass bastard with a god complex.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and nodded and mumbled something like 'yes sir' while thinking 'I'm going to kill you someday.'

"Glad we have a understanding." He said and then he left the room with that cocky smirk still on his face. I clenched my hand into fists and turned slowly, ever so slowly, to face my sister.

"You. Are. Dead." She said.

"Oh, by the way." I jumped at the irritatingly chipper song of the fuher. "Your going to need to get her some Automail, so stop by Resembool first chance you get. The engineer there is an old friend of mine." He said smiling like a dork.

"And it's coming out of your paycheck." Yep, he's a bastard.

I unfroze my sister and the Ishvalen girl when I was sure the bastard of a fuher was gone. I sighed and they got to there feet and fallowed me out of HQ to the train station.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked the Ishvalen girl as we waited in line for train tickets.

"Chaaya," was all she said before going back to a staring contest with my sister. About ten minutes later...

"Ha, You blinked." Selena exclaimed pointing her finger at Chaaya accusingly. I sighed and did my right handed, middle finger flick (Since my gloves were still on) at her, causing her to fall over with the sudden impact.

This was going to be a long... long... LONG journey.

* * *

BRK: Wow... I almost feel bad for my OC... Almost

Embra: I don't that was hilarious

BRK: Shut up... oh wait your complementing me... never mind

Embra: This idiot doesn't own anything

BRK: I take that back... shut up

Embra: No

BRK: Please Review!


	5. Welcome to Resembool

Silver as Snow

Chapter 5

It's official. Resembool is the most boarding and hottest place I have ever been to in my life. The moment I got off of the train I felt steam radiate off of my unnaturally cool skin. I ended up leaning on Selena for support the whole time.

Just before we had lest Central City a soldier had caught up to us and gave us the info and money we needed to find the automail engineer. I had mumbled the address to Selena and then her and Chaaya took turn carrying me on there backs. I was beyond tired and they knew it. I hadn't gotten much sleep on the red-eyed, non-stop service train to the small eastern town.

I let my head burrow into the cool, crook of her neck, breathing in deep her scent. She smelled like cinnamon and chocolate. I felt my eyes beginning to droop. When was the last time I slept? Two, three days now?

"Get some Rest sis." Selena said a voice that reminded me of a lullaby. As if on a command, my eyes shut and I was out.

...

My dreams were stained with blood of the innocent I had to kill. I had been sent up north with a handful of other North soldiers to fight the Drachma soldiers. I was right on the front line, only a few steps and I would have been in the neighboring north country.

When a soldier gave away it position to me they were dead in seconds after I turned the blood in there veins solid. Of course they were painfully aware that they were dying and they couldn't move. It truly was a cruel way to die. I cried every night for the soldier's I killed. I didn't cry because I was being forced to kill though. I gave up that right the moment I touched my silver pocket watch.

I remembered one boy in particular.

I say boy because that's all he was. He couldn't have been more then a year older then me. His shaggy black hair and dark eyes. His eyes were filled with horror as he slowly suffocated to death.

That was the only time I cried in brogue daylight for a enemy soldier I had killed. So young.

...

I woke up to being flat on my back and Selena on top of me, her elbow digging into abs. Yes, I have abs I don't care what people say.

"Get off of me." I growled and Selena quickly rolled off at the sound of my voice. If there's one thing she knew, it was that I was never happy when people woke me up.

I sat up and got to my feet, stumbling around in the process probably making me look ether drunk or crazy... possible a combination of both.

I looked at the people around me. There was Selena, Chaaya, a two girls that were probably a year older then me, one with long blond hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a black tube top and pink overalls and had a wrench in her hand. The other girl had a strange hair color of pink bangs and the rest brown, here eyes were a deep violet and she had tan skin and wore a simple pink dress, in her arms was a baby that couldn't have been any older then a year. The last person made my blood turn cold. He had messy, long dark green hair and light purple eyes. His skin was milk white and he wore all black. I relaxed a little when I saw he didn't have that strange tattoo on his thigh. The boy couldn't have been any older then twelve. The boy also had an automail arm and leg though.

All of this registered while I was glaring at them, hunched over and eyes blinking lazily. The strangers looked at me like I was crazy, which I was fine with. The easier it would be to scare them. I cracked my knuckles.

"Who woke me up?" I asked feeling my dark aura return.

"I did but only because I fell backwards cause Chaaya backed into me!" Selena said pointing at the Ishvalen girl.

"I backed into you cause the crazy blonde threw a wrench at me!" Chaaya said pointing the blonde.

"Hey it's not my fault you were behind Wrath and he moved!" The blonde said pointing to the green haired boy.

"And I moved because you threw a wrench at me hag!" The boy, Wrath, said pointing write back at blonde.

"Because you insulted Rose!"

"I didn't Insult her I just stated a fact."

"She is not a slut!" The girl said throwing the wrench in her hand. It went sailing to the boy and he moved and guess who it hit.

Me...

They were dead...

I growled at my aura just got darker and darker.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! I don't care who started it. It was a rhetorical question! Now would someone get me an ice pack!" I said and they scrambled to get me ice. Selena helped me into the house and placed me on a couch and I leaned my head back.

"Here," The pink banged woman said handing me a cold compress. I gladly put the cold cloth to my head and sighed at the throbbing turned numb. My breathing turned even again. I slowly leaned my head up again to see everyone surrounding me and then a old woman with glasses a pipe and a vertically impossible hair style. I groaned. Couldn't they leave me alone?

"Hello, I'm Pinako Rockbell. Fuher Mustang called and told be you were coming to get automail for your new friend. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cross." I twitched. Why couldn't these people get my gender right? Then I remembered, I'm as flat as a cutting board. I felt a depressing aura surrounding me.

"It's Ms. Cross."

"Oh, so your one of those."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked snapping out of my depression straight to irritation.

"It's fine, if you chose to dress as a girl and be a girl it's fine by me we aren't going to judge you." I was one step away from lifting up my shirt to prove I was a girl but thankfully my sister stepped in.

"What Artie means is she is actually a girl, not a tranny." Thank god for siblings.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry miss. When he said Artie I assumed it was short for Arthur not... What's your name?"

"Artemis." I was going to kill that bastard.

"Are you sure your not a boy. Cause with a chest like that I'm pretty sure that makes you a boy?" I shot a glare at Wrath. I then flicked my middle finger.

He now had a nosebleed.

"How did you do that?" Winry (I had heard the name while they were bustling around the house to get me a compress) asked ignoring the boy on the ground.

"Alchemy. I specialize in blood alchemy. What I did was make the blood cell's expand causing severe swelling in a vain and that hurts. It's what I do to my sister when she doesn't behave." I said and Selena laughed sheepishly. I smiled at her. Then I turned to the boy. He had tears in his eyes. Damn it. These tears were real.

I got on the floor with the boy and I lessened the swelling in his nose. "Consider this a warning. Do not insult me again or it will be your head and that hurts a lot worse." I said and he nodded. I smiled and patted him on the head then. He was kind of cute once you got past the demonic eyes and manic smirk and rude tone. He smiled at me then I found him hugging me. I didn't know what to do I heard Selena snicker behind me.

"I will not hesitate to pulsate your blood." I said and she stopped laughing instantly.

...

For the next few days while Chaaya was getting her port put in and arm attached, Wrath clung to me. I didn't really mind though. I was growing attached to the sucker. Before long he started to call me big sis, much to Selena's dismay. I started to tease her about being jealous and she would just playfully swat at me. Chaaya's automail was going to be very sore and fragile for about a year so she needed to say out of combat as much as possible which was fine with me.

I had asked Winry about my mission. I had know clue where to start. To my surprise she gave me a lead.

Talk to Izumi Curtus and Alphonse Elric in Doubleth.

Unfortunately there was one catch to this lead.

I had to take Wrath with me.

'He'll be miserable if you leave without him. Beside, a visit to see Izumi would be good for him.' Pinako had said.

Beggars can't be choosers I guess.

* * *

BRK: Aww I love Wrath he's so cute

Embra: I think Pride from brotherhood is cuter

BRK: That kids scares me. Wrath just feels abandoned Pride is just plain evil!

Embra: Blood Rose Knight owns nothing

BRK: And please Review!


	6. Family

Silver as Snow

Chapter 6

The sound of the train against the metal tracks was soothing. It wasn't long until Selena, Chaaya, and Wrath had fallen asleep. They all looked cute while they slept. Selena had her head resting against the window and her mouth open slightly to breath threw her mouth. Cha (I desided Chaaya was too long) had her head resting on Selena's shoulder, and had her legs tucked underneath herself.

I had my legs stretched out across the bench and my upper half rested against the window. Wrath was laying on top of me, using my stomach as a pillow that he buried his face in. His hands clung to my shirts as if to make sure I didn't disappear into thin air.

I felt my own eyes beginning to droop. 'clank clank, clank clank.' I found the sound very soothing. I then felt my eyes flutter shut. It didn't take long for a black night mare to swallow me up but it wasn't the same one of my days at the briggs front line. No, this time was different and much, much worse.

I was standing in a room a white as a crisp new piece of paper. Nothing was all that surrounded me. I blinked my eyes and suddenly there was something in front of me. I gasped slightly when it registered in my mind what I was looking at.

It was that same door that was there when I watched my house burn to the ground with my mother still inside. In front of that door was a man that was a white as the room, with a blackness surrounding him.

"So, the demon has finally wandered her way back home has she?" The voice said and I took a step back feeling fear and the instinct to run swelling up in my chest. Something about this place felt off. "Of course, in order for you to get back home little demon you need to find the shadow gate." The creature smiled. "The real shadow gate."

"What do you mean find the real shadow gate? Aren't you the shadow gate?" I asked and the creature just shook it's head in disappointment.

"I though you would have been smarter then that little demon. This is only the gate for you mind and soul. The gate of equivalent exchange for the sin of human transmutation. For the humans that tried to play god. The gate you are searching for can only be found by those who know where it is already. It's the gate of time and space, the corporeal form of this gate. The one were your physical form as well as your mind and soul could pass threw." The creature explained and I nodded my head slowly taking it all in.

"One more question." I said and the creature cocked it's head to the side but I knew it was half expecting me to ask what it was or who it was. To be honest I didn't care who or what it was. "Why do you keep calling me 'little demon'?" I asked and it smiled to revile perfect white teeth.

"It's simple. That's what I call people that cross threw the gate without paying equivalent exchange."

I woke with a start. The sun was just starting to peer over the horizon. The beautiful hues of pink and orange played with my coppery hair causing it to look ruby red. I had to blink a few times before my eyes would adjust to the sudden light. I then looked the scene around me. Selena, Cha, and Wrath were still asleep. I smiled at them; they had such peaceful looks on there faces.

I pulled my bag out from under my seat and started to rummage through it for something to do, since sleep was out of the question after that dream. I rummaged until I found something. It was a book of fairy tails. I though I had left that book at home. I had, had this book since I could remember. My mother would often read the stories to Selena and I as we fell asleep.

It was the only thing besides the picture of all of us together that I managed to save from the fire. It was strange since I could never find a book called 'Disney fairy tails' anywhere. It was strange. I flipped through the pages starting at the beginning and working my way through.

Before I knew it the sun had risen to signal a half-way decent hour. I felt Wrath stir from his position of using me as a bed/pillow. He sat up then rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Good morning." I said putting the book away. He wasn't awake enough yet to question what I was reading.

We re-positioned ourselves so we were both sitting on the train bench. Shortly after that Cha and Selena work up. Cha's stomach growling. If there was one thing I had learned about Cha in the about a week I had known her it was that she could put it away. "Not this early." I complained as she and Selena dragged me to the dinning car with Wrath close on our heals. That boy would fallow us to the ends of the earth I swore.

...

When we got to the dinning car I watched as the other members of my party got huge platefuls of food. I sighed. These people were going to eat me bankrupt. I wasn't too terribly hungry so I just grabbed some toast and a glass of apple juice. I sat next to Wrath, since he wouldn't let me sit anywhere else. I noted how much bacon everyone had on there plates and sighed. "You really should lay off of the fatty foods." I mumbled.

"What was that?" I glanced up with no expression on my face at the glare I was receiving from Selena. Although she was beautiful and thin she hated it when people commented on her wait like that.

"Lay off the fatty foods." I said louder and went back to my slice of toasted bread. I didn't care I knew she wouldn't dare try a comeback or try to kick/hit me because then I would use my blood alchemy.

"I-you- damn it I can't say anything bad about you." She said slamming her head down on the wooden table. I rest my case.

"I'm just joking, geez you take everything too seriously." I said taking a sip of apple juice. I could hear Cha and Wrath giggling slightly and that caused my lips to twist lightly into a ghost of a smile. I didn't know when it happened but those two became part of my family, I hadn't even known them that long and they managed to find a way into my heart.

I'm such a sap.

* * *

BRK: Well that was cute

Embra: And short

BRK: Shut up

Embra: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything

BRK: Unfortunately no, anyway please review until next time ttfn!


	7. Izumi Curtus's house

Silver as Snow

Chapter 7

I twitched slightly at the house in front of me. I then looked down at the piece of paper in my gloved hand that had the address to the Curtus residence on it, then back at the house. The noise coming from inside was not pleasant. The sound of breaking dishes and falling furniture could be herd from outside. I swallowed hard and looked over my shoulder to see Selena and Chaaya cowering behind me. Wrath was clinging to my side. He looked at the house in front of us with more fear then any of us. I pet the back of his head reassuringly before swallowing again.

"Who wants to knock?" I asked and they all shook there heads as soon as the words left my mouth. I sighed. What a bunch of sissies. I pried Wrath's arms off of me and bent over slightly too look him in the eye. "Stay with Lena and Cha; I'll be right back."

"Don't go sis." he said but Selena grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back before he could latch himself onto me again. I shot him a reassuring smile before walking up to the front door.

I didn't even get the chance to knock before the door flew open almost knocking me on my #!*% . I just barely managed to jump back in time only to have to kick my feet out from under myself because a peering knife went flying at my face! I stared, dumbstruck, as a boy about Wrath's age came flying out of the house. He had close cropped caramel hair just a few shades darker then Selena's with floppy bangs that hung in his face slightly. His eyes were hazel and full of anticipation and determination. He wore a simple blue t-shirt and knee length jean shorts and tennis shoes.

Right behind him was a woman in about her late thirties early forties. He long midnight hair was in dreadlocks and tied back letting a few strands frame her pale face. Her onyx colored eyes shown with a cold fire that sent a shiver down my spin (Not that I would ever admit it though). She wore short cropped red pants, brown leather sandals, and a white, sleeveless button up blouse. I was vaguely aware of a red alchemy symbol tattooed on her left collar bone. "Alphonse, I told you to stay out of the kitchen!" The woman yelled ready to throw another knife.

"I'm sorry teacher! I was just checking on lunch." The boy, Alphonse, said swallowing slightly at the dark aura that surrounded his 'teacher.'"

"Umm... Hi." I tied to interject but I just got an icy glare and 'shut up' from the so called teacher. I could hear the audible swallow behind me from the rest of my group. We all could hear the imaginary snap that just happened in my brain. I was now #!*% off.

"Excuse me, but what the #!*% right do you think you have to tell me to shut up." I said with a clearly audible voice. She looked at me in shock as I got to my feet and glared at her. I didn't even bother with the sugar coating. No, I know woman like her. They only respect authority. I pulled out a silver pocket watch. I didn't particularly like throwing my rank around but in this case I didn't have any other option. "State Alchemist Artemis Cross, AKA the Blood Puppeteer Alchemist. I'm hear to ask a few questions if you don't mind Mrs. Curtus."

I was thrown off slightly by her chuckling. I didn't let the surprise cross my face though. If I did my façade would be all for nothing. She then clapped her hands together and touched the ground. A hand made out of earth shot at me and I jumped out of the way by pure reflex. My brain was still trying to comprehend how she could do alchemy without a transmutation circle. Of course this distraction I didn't notice another hand come flying at me and hit e square in my stomach. I was sent back about three feet and I fell to my knees trying to catch my breath. Having my blood alchemy gloves on I could easily freeze her and stop this whole fight, but in my current adrenaline riddled state I could easily kill her on accident. I was going to have to be sneaky about this. I spit out the blood that was pooling in my mouth.

"Big sis!" I turned my head to glare at Wrath.

"Stay back Wrath, this is my fight not yours." My tone was cold and chilling. I faintly caught a look of shock in Izumi Curtus' eyes as she looked at the small boy. I smirked and took this opportunity to strike back. I used the blood I had spit out and a thin needle of my blood shot at Izumi and stopped short of her throat.

"Don't take your eyes off of your opponent." I said and then retracted my bloody needle leaving her shaking. In that moment I realized she though I was really going to kill her. "Sorry about that, but I didn't think you would listen to me if I didn't show you how serious I was." Once more I found her laughing. I #!*% my head to the side in confusion.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Selena ask.

"I don't know. Maybe she's finally lost her mind." Alphonse said obvious concern was in his voice.

"Are you alright?" I asked raising an eye brow at Izumi.

"I'm sorry sir," she said whipping tears, from laughing so hard, from her eyes. "I just didn't expect you to be so forgiving of someone that attacked you." I sweat dropped and found myself back in a depressing funk.

"Umm... Mrs. Curtus. Artemis is a girl." I herd my sister stick up for me. I smiled and silently thanked my sister for sticking up for me. "Though it's an easy mistake to make since she's so flat chested." I flicked my middle finger at her.

"Ow what was that for." She asked rubbing the spot in her arms where the blood pulsated.

"You should have quiet while you were ahead." Was all I said before crossing my arms.

"Your mean!"

"No one ever said I was nice."

"What happened sis? You used to be so nice."

"I joined the military. And no I wasn't I hit you over the head with books when we were smaller."

"Oh ya."

During this little banter of ours Wrath had reattached himself to my waist and we proceeded to walk inside. The smell of chicken noodle soup was think in the air and made my mouth water.

"Please stay for the night, it's the least we could do for the trouble we caused." Izumi said and I was just about to say we could except that when Selena and Chaaya high-fived and made a mad dash for the kitchen. So much for that plan.

I sighed and sat down at the large oak dinner table where my questions will begin.

* * *

BRK: Ya I've decided to make her being mistaken for a boy kind of like Ed's short rants... Very frequent.

Embra: I don't really care because it's funny

BRK: Shut up

Embra: Make me

*BRK gags Embra then stuffs her in bag*

BRK: I don't own anything and please review

Embra: merrmermsems (Translation: Review and get me out of this sack!)


	8. Fantasy turnes into Reality

Silver as Snow

Chapter 8

I sat in the wooden chair with Wrath on my lap, then going around from my left was Selena, Mr. Curtuz, Izumi, Alphonse, and finishing up on my right was Chaaya. I had my quiver of arrows in my suit case (Apparently it's not appropriate to carry weapons on ones person in plain view in the south... wimps) which was long forgotten by the door along with my silver cloak what was on the coat rack. I had stuffed my gloves into my pocket and sat with a plate full of food in front of me.

I felt almost over exposed with my sleeveless hunter green turtle neck and jeans. I had pulled my bun out to let my copper ringlets fall around my collar bone. I was going to have to get it cut soon. I fidgeted with the silver spoon in front of me before digging into my meal of Chicken Noodle Soup. I took a bite of the soup and in my quick opinion found it to be good. The meat was cooked to perfection and the noodles were soft but not soggy.

"So, what were these questions you wanted to ask?" Izumi asked breaking the silence. I looked up from my soup to meet her gaze.

"I am here to ask about any information you might have about the shadow gate." I said and her eyes went wide. I noticed how tight she was now clenching the silver spoon.

"What business you have that you need to know about that?" She asked her voice sounded strangled. Like she was trying to stay calm but couldn't quiet do it.

"Direct orders from Fuher Mustang. I know it' seems impossible and it probably doesn't exist but still. I have to do this to find someone-"

"Was the persons name Edward Elric?" Alphonse interrupted me. I turned my head to the side to look at the boy. His eyes shinned full of hope. Too bad I had to squash it like a bug.

"I don't know. The Fuher wouldn't tell me the name."

"Your better off staying away from that thing." Izumi said and I focused on her again. She looked like she was about to cry. "Your so young, why did you even join the military. Only to end up on the same path as Ed." It didn't sound like she was talking to anyone particular now. I saw her shoot Wrath a glance but that was all.

"I joined the military to support my sister and I." I said and now Izumi had started to cry. Geez this woman was more unstable then a mental person. I should know. They tried to commit me a couple times when I was younger.

"Don't cry for me. I lost that right when I joined. My hands aren't innocent and I knew they wouldn't be the moment I joined so stop you blubbering and tell me anything you know about the shadow gate so I can quit annoying you." She stopped crying and swallowed hard. Then threw a knife at my head.

"What the hell woman!" I yelled after I got my voice back.

"Your an idiot, just cause you choose to act like an adult doesn't make you any less of a child." Now it's a glaring contest, great, just what I need right now.

"Anyway, you were going to tell me what you know about the shadow gate." I said being the bigger person and backing down. Or that's what I told myself anyway.

"I don't know much, to be honest, Alphonse probably knows more then I do. I just know that it's a dark place and supposable you can only find it if you already know where it is but that's about it." She paused and suddenly her facial expression got very dark. "It's also where the homunculi emerge." Suddenly I could feel Wrath shaking in my lap.

"Wrath? What's wrong?" I asked and he just twisted around in my lap so he could burry his face into the crook of my neck. I rubbed his back soothingly and Izumi now had a pained look on her face. There was defiantly some history between her and Wrath but I wasn't going to pry. I had enough drama on my hands without getting someone else's problems in my life.

"Alphonse," I asked and he turned his attention from his conversation with Selena to focus on me. "Would you mind telling me what you know about the Shadow Gate?" I asked him.

Then there story began.

...

To be honest as I listened to the story of the youngest Elric brother I wanted to cry. I didn't though because Chaaya and Selena were crying enough they could cover me too. I couldn't help but see some holes in his story, like he was porously trying to keep something out of it. I decided to ignore it though. I would figure it out soon enough.

He talked about there battles with the homunculi, and how they defeated Dante. He told me about the philosophers stone and how they figured out it was made from human souls. He even told me about how they had committed the ultimate sin for Alchemists, human transmutation. To be honest I wasn't going to judge him for that. There was a time I was even considering the same thing, but my brain won out over my pain. There was so many more questions I wanted to ask. What happened to the Homunculi, Is it possible I could talk to some of the other people, and most importaintly how the hell was this all even possible.

"That's enough," Izumi said after Alphonse had finished his tale. "It's late, you can stay the night if you want. There's a guest bed room down the hall to your left. Your welcome to it." I was about to protest when once again Selena and Chaaya said we would be glade to.

I could see on Wrath's face that he wasn't very happy with this situation. Personally I wasn't either. I didn't know these people and they seemed a little suspicious to me.

I walked down the hallway as I was told and tucked Wrath, Chaaya, and Selena into bed (Though Chaaya and Selena were quite old enough to put themselves to bed) while I slept in a rocking chair, falling asleep to the rhythm of the rocking.

...

"No way in hell." It was the next morning and I was glaring at Alphonse. He wanted me to take him with us.

"Your going to need my help to find the gate, and its my brother your looking for. I think I should be there to help you." He persisted. Damn that kid made a good point.

"I'm not a baby sitter. I have enough kids with me on this trip I don't need another one."

"Aww but he's so cute. Please can we keep him?" Selena begged.

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"No,"

"Yes, I mean... what? Fine you win." I said caving. I hated it when she did that. "But he's your problem." I said and we headed out with another problem to out make-shift team.

* * *

BRK: And then there were five

Embra: Defiantly more then there was with Ed

BRK: Ya at most it was just three

Embra: blood Rose Knight doesn't own Full Metal Alchemist

BRK: Nope just Artemis, Selena, the rest of the family that isn't in the story yet, and Chaaya

Embra: Please Review!


	9. The Boy in the Snow

Silver as Snow

Chapter 9

I watched as the landscape few by. We had been on the train for about an hour now. To be honest Alphonse was better behaved then Wrath. If I didn't know any better I would think it was Wrath's first time on a train. I sighed. Sometimes I hated being the oldest. Chaaya and Selena were playing with Alphonse's hair (Though there really wasn't much to play with) but the boy didn't care cause he was too busy reading an alchemy book that Izumi had given him.

Wrath, on the other hand, was sitting next to me and bouncing off the walls. Tapping his foot relentlessly. The boy had way too much energy. I was exhausted though since I had to share a bed with both Chaaya and Selena who wouldn't stop kicking, which resulted in me on the floor.

So not only was I dead tired my neck was killing me. I leaned my head against the train window. Ignoring the stifling heat of the glass from the sun beating down on my window. I felt my eyes drift shut then.

The dream I had was not one I had expected. It was the pleasant one I had of the strange man that had burned down my house and killed my mother.

...

It was snowy, I had on a deer skin parka with white fox lining. My hood was pulled up to cover my coppery curls and the white legging didn't do much against the cold. My boots were made out of the same deer skin as my jacket with the same fur lining. It was a slight storm and white snowflakes clung to my body and eyelashes. It was cold and I had forgotten my mittens in the house. I was lost. The woods were easy to get turned around in the mixture of leafless trees. The bare branches curling to the sky like boney, ragged fingers.

My cheeks stung from wind burn and tears freezing on my face. A strong gust of wind blew my hood off of my head letting my curls go wild. I brought my hands up to my face to protect it from the wind. I felt a fresh set of tears ready to spill over. I was hungry, cold, and lost. I felt my quiver get heavier as it started to fill with now. I felt my ice skates clinking against my side. I was now starting to regret saying I was going skating and not hunting (Though it wasn't completely a lie because I did Ice Skate for a while)

I was now starting to get tired from trudging in the two foot high snow drifts. My breath had started to come out in white hot puffs and I was starting to feel my eyes droop. "Hey brat, Isn't it a little cold to be wandering outside?" I looked up lazily. The boy couldn't have been any older then seventeen. His green hair straight but still wild due to it's long length. He wore a sleeveless tube top and skort type thing. I remember thinking it was odd how little clothing he was wearing just that. His skin was the color of the snow, and his eyes were such a vibrant shade of violet they almost seemed to glow.

"Hey kid, did you hear me." He said coming closer. I still didn't reply. He sighed and picked me up in his arms. I couldn't help but notice how strong he was and how warm he felt. We walked for a while before he spoke up again.

"What's your name?" He asked me and I looked up at him with my silver eyes. His face said he didn't care really but his eyes had a slight concern in them.

"Artemis Cross." I said but it came out as a breathless whisper. He smirked slightly.

"Well, Artie you better get some rest." He said and I gladly obeyed. I couldn't have been sure but I though I felt the warmth of his lips against my cheek before I was completely out.

When I woke up I felt a warm towel on my forehead and I herd the crackling of a fire place. Opening my eyes, I was sitting in my living room, Selena and my mother were hunched over me nervously. "Sweetie I though I told you it was too stormy for you go to out hunting. Your lucky you found a way to the house in this blizzard."

I remember my mothers soothing words. But I hadn't found my way home. I asked her about the strange boy but she just shook her head. They herd the door open and then they found me passed out on the floor in front of the open door. They had just assumed I had managed to find my way home and passed out after I opened the door. For the rest of the day I had to listen to Selena chant 'Artie's got a boyfriend'. A month later the fire happened. And it was after that I wouldn't let Selena call me Artie anymore.

...

I woke to something poking my cheek. Opening my eyes I saw it was Wrath who had been poking my cheek. "Uhh, let me sleep." I said pulling up the hood of my cloak up to cover my face. I missed the vivid cold of my dream and the feel of the quiver on my back. (Again apparently its weird to carry a bow and arrow on you back in the West, East, South, and Central.

"Common Artie, were almost there." I twitched. Flick. "OW!"

"I told you not to call me that!" I growled looking at her from a tiny crevice between my hood and the window. I watched as her, Alphonse, and Chaaya all shivered at my demonic glare. I sighed. It was amazing how much trains had progressed in the past few months. They no longer took forever to get from one place to another.

Wrath, of course, ignored my glare and started shaking me with his hands on my shoulders. "Come on sis, quiet being lazy."

"You try getting five hours of sleep on a hard wood floor then tell me to quiet being lazy." I said turning my glare to him. He put his hands up in surrender. I closed my eyes again. Unfortunately that was when they made the announcement saying we arrived at Central.

I really have to ask that idiodic bastard with the god complex some questions about this Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. More importantly, what was the missing pieces Alphonse left out. As the train pulled to a stop I got to my feet taking my luggage in hand.

It seemed the more of my past I remembered, and the more I learn, the more questions I get.

Dear god this was going to take forever.

* * *

BRK: Sorry for dieing, School, homework, volleyball, family, and most importaintly...

A IDIOTIC BOY WHO KISSES ME AND THEN GETS A GIRLFRIEND! AND IGRNORES ME BECAUSE IT WILL MAKE HER JELOUSE or...

A HOME COMMING DATE THAT FALLOWS ME AROUND LIKE A FREAKING PUPPY!

Embra: You do realize they don't care right?

BRK: Sure they do there my readers.

Embra: Keep dreaming.

BRK: Anyway I don't own anything and Please Review!

Embra: She's lost it

BRK: shut up!


	10. The Truth is Blood

Silver as Snow

Chapter 10

To say I was in a pleasant mood when I stormed into the central library was a big, fat, lie. I was so pissed it couldn't have been legal.

First I had to stop Wrath from playing in traffic (Which is harder then you might think), Then I got splashed my a mixture of dirty snow and god knows what about five times, and to top it off I had to pull Chaaya and Selena from ever. single. store. window.

When I entered the contrastingly hot building, I looked like a drowned cat. My curls were now falling in waves in my face and my cloths clinging to by body giving me a unpleasant feeling. I growled and glared at any one that looked at me funny. I didn't even bother checking in at the front desk, I just flashed my pocket watch and kept on going.

I got to the main desk and slammed my pocket watch on the table. "I need all the information you can give me on the Fullmetal Alchemist." I said my voice less then pleasant. The mousy girl with mossy green eyes and messy brown hair jumped slightly, causing her glasses to slip. She was holding a pile of about ten books and she looked like she hadn't been outside in a while.

"Umm... I'm sorry ma'am but that's classified information." She said, her voice was quiet which matched her looks perfectly. I growled. I was not in the mood for this.

"Listen," I paused to look at her name tag "Jessica I don't have time for this. I'm on assignment from the Fuher himself so I need those files."

"I'm sorry but rules are rules- Fuher Mustang." I narrowed my eyes and turned slowly. Sure enough there he was with all of his high and mighty vibe still as promenade (If not more so) then last time I saw him about two weeks ago. Grudgingly I saluted.

"No need to salute, Fullmetal didn't do it, so I don't expect you to do it either." He didn't have to tell me twice. I saw him twitch slightly at how quickly I put my hand down. "Jessica, give her the files." The mousy girl nodded and ran back to get a stack of about twenty file folders. I grabbed the stack and walked out side. Of course the Fuher was right on my tail.

"Blood Puppeteer I need to speak to you for a while if you don't mind." I clenched my teeth but nodded. I walked back to where Chaaya, Selena, Wrath, and Alphonse were standing. To say Alphonse's face lit up when he saw the bastard's face was an understatement.

"Mustang!" He said a bright smile adorning his face. Mustang smiled at the enthusiastic 11 year old.

"Hello Alphonse how are you?" The Fuher asked a smile also adorning his face.

"Good,"

"Well that's good,"

"How's Hawkeye?"

"She's good too though it's Riza Mustang now. Though she still goes by Hawkeye at work."

"Really, you two got married!"

"Sure did."

"Ok," I interrupted. "This is nice catching up and all but please shut up. Alphonse, go back with everyone to the hotel and take these files with you." I said handing him the slightly heavy files. " I have to talk with Fuher Mustang for a while, and If you loose any of the papers." Que evil aura. " I will see to it you don't have a pleasant trip for the rest of this mission."

The all quickly nodded in agreement before running off in the direction of the hotel. I sighed. Just once I would like to not have to be scary before they took me seriously. "You know, you are just like a mother to them."

I blinked a few times and looked at Mustang. "That's good for Alphonse and Wrath. I'm not sure about the Isvalen girl or your sister but they don't seem to mind." I couldn't help but notice how right he was. I couldn't help but smile. In some strange way, he complemented me without even trying. It meant I was taking care of them. Just like I was trying to do.

"Her name's Chaaya."

"Who?"

"The Ishvalen girl, her name's Chaaya but we call her Cha." I said smiling at him. He smiled back, before messing up my, now slightly frizzy and damp, curles.

"Your doing alright kid." He said after I swatted his hand away and tried to straighten out my hair slightly. "Now," He said his voice and facial expression getting serious. "Let's talk."

...

We walked around the Central City Park. It was beautiful, with icicles hanging off of the tree braches making it look like a tree of glass or crystal. The sun shinning off of the ice trees, silver snow, and even my cloak made it shine with hues of the rainbow like a prism. There weren't many people out since the air did still have a chilly bite to it, that nipped at my nose and cheeks.

The small creak that flowed threw the park was frozen as well, but still crystal clear to see the fish swimming safely under the thin ice. Children's laughter could be herd though there was no children in sight. They were most likely on the other side of the park where the ice skating pond was. According to Mustang that's were a lot of the city children played in the winter.

All of this was beautiful but it wasn't what I was focusing on. My attention was on Mustang and his story. Unlike Alphonse he didn't hold back any details. I learned everything. I learned about how a homunculus named Lust killed a friend of the Fuher's and how the old Fuher himself was the homunculus Pride. To be honest that shook me up more then anything. The fact that the very man that chose me to be in the military was the very thing that wanted to kill everyone made me shudder. Though that was nothing compared to my churning stomach after the next thing he told me.

"You remember that fight we had up north before the death of the Fuher?" Mustang asked me as we walked threw the icy wonderland.

"Yes, it was back when you were just a Brigadier General. All alchemists except for you had to be placed on the front line. " I said my vision flashing back to that eighteen year old boy who's heart I stopped.

"Yah, that one. Apparently those were our own men." My eyes went wide. I froze in my tracks.

"What?" I asked it came out startled and weak.

"They were a team sent to kill us off. They though we had gone rouge." He said looking at the ground in pure misery. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"If those were our soldiers then... oh god, no, no, NO!" I said my hands going to my head, as if holding my head would stop my internal screaming and the images of all there faces. This changes everything. Now those weren't casualties of war, no, now I was a murderer.

How many families did I made cry. How many parents did I leave to morn. How many siblings were alone. How many lovers were left with a broken heart...

How many children were left orphans.

I couldn't take it anymore. I staggered off of the path slightly before falling to my knees and the palms of my hands on the ground. I was going to be sick. I could taste the bile in the back of my throat, waiting to be expelled.

With one heave all of the content of my lunch that day was on the ground. Heave after heave my stomach lost more of it's content. I was faintly aware of the fact someone was holding my hair back, but I didn't care.

How many... How many did I kill.

After my stomach was emptied I sat there dry heaving for a few minutes, tears streaming down my chilled face. The taste in my mouth was soon rinsed out by clean snow that put in my mouth then spit out. I sat up burring my face in my hands. My body convulsed with sobs. I felt the Fuher's hand rubbing soothing circles on my back as he mumbled calming words.

"It's ok, your fine." he said quietly. I shook my head.

"How-" I hiccupped. "Can I be fine- I killed- So many- Innocent people." I sobbed with some hiccups in there. The Fuher pulled me to my feet, and placing his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"Because you are a strong girl, who has to stay strong for her sister. You didn't know it was our own people they were in discuses. It's not your fault." He said shaking me back and forth slightly. I nodded my head, my sobs slowly stopping and my breathing back to normal.

"There now," He said whipping away my tears. "Let's get you home." I nodded and fallowed him back to the hotel.

...

Once we reached the hotel lobby he made sure I was ok one last time before we said our good-byes.

"Be careful Blood Puppeteer." He said ruffling my hair once more. I swatted his hand away again. I was back to normal now and my eyes weren't blood shot (I had checked in a mirror before coming to the hotel) and my cheeks weren't flushed. My mouth still had the faint taste of vomit but I would deal with that in a minute.

"You to Fuher Mustang." I said and just before he turned away I yelled. " You know you'll make a really good father someday!" He looked at me and smirked. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

"And maybe you'll actually look like a girl someday Artie!" He called back.

I take it back. He was still bad, not as bad, but still bad. I glared at him but he just laughed and walked out the door.

I then hiked up the ten flights of steps until I reached the tenth floor where my room was. I then wandered the plush hallways until I found room 1013. I opened the unlocked door and found my make-shift family sitting around the coffee table, playing with a deck of cards I had put in my bag for travel.

"Alphonse you always win!" Chaaya complained putting down her hand. They were obviously playing poker by the pile of make shift stuff in the middle of the table. I smirked. Of course my sisters were too dense to notice it and poor Wrath probably didn't even know, but Alphonse had a transmutation circle under the table.

"Hey Al, how about you try playing and not cheating with alchemy." I called as I walked into the room making my presence known. Alphonse flushed at the fact he got caught, and Selena checked under the table to see if what I said was try. Sure enough, I was.

"Alphonse you cheater!" Selena yelled getting to her feet. You know, for a fifteen year old my sister sure can sound like a five year old.

I watched for the next five minutes at they all chased Alphonse around the room, five minutes because after that they passed out on the floor form exhaustion.

"Where did you learn that trick Al?" I asked raising an eye brow at the boy at my feet. He looked at me with his hazel eyes half open half closed.

"My- Brother- taught- me." He panted and I nodded. It made scene. My brothers taught me all sorts of troublesome things when we were all together.

"I'm going to take a nap." I said walking into the bed room (It was a sweat) and plopping down on one of the plush beds. Vision going back instantly, though my dreams were stained with the red of the innocent men I had killed.

...

I woke up to Selena shrieking. I bolted up right, causing my head to spin a little, before running out to see who had died. Of course when I got out there everything was fine. Now I was grouchy.

"Artemis, come quick." Selena said. She sounded like she was standing in front of the door. I looked over to see what she was talking about and I sharply inhaled at the sight in front of me.

* * *

BRK: I don't care if you hate me you guys need a cliff hanger

Embra: No we don't

BRK: Too bad your getting one

Embra: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything

BRK: If I did there would be a lot more episodes and a sequel so please REVIEW to find out what happens next quicker!


	11. Questions of trust

Silver as Snow

Chapter 11

Standing in front of our door way, was Apollo. I didn't know what to say or do. He stood there wearing a military uniform. His caramel hair slicked back and amber eyes having a smug look in them. To be honest he was kind of reminding me of someone else *Cough* Mustang *Cough*. "Geez Artie, you going to just stand there with your mouth wide open or hug your brother you haven't seen in forever?" Apollo asked a smirk gracing his lips.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, but I hugged him anyway. He smelled like warm vanilla. "You know I'm going to call you that anyway?" He said a slight laugh could be herd in his voice.

"Shut up and let me enjoy my moment." I said burring my face into his blue jacket.

"Sis, who is this?" I looked up at the sound of Wrath's voice. His dark violet eyes full of confusion.

"Oh right, Alphonse, Chaaya, and Wrath, this is Selena and I's older brother Apollo, Apollo, this is Wrath, Chaaya, and Alphonse." I said pointing to everyone in turn.

"Alphonse, you wouldn't happen to be related to Edward Elric would you?" Apollo asked. To be honest I wasn't surprised. Everyone knew that Edward Elric had a younger brother named Alphonse.

"Yes sir," Alphonse said smiling. Apollo just left it at that.

"So, what have my two favorite girl been up to?" Apollo asked.

"Enduring painful train rides." Selena said rubbing the back of her neck remembering the awkward position she had slept in when we were on the train the other day.

"Babysitting," was all I said. There wasn't any other way to describe my current job. Then I remembered the uniform. "When the hell did you join the military I though you were only seventeen!" I yelled at him.

"First off, my birthday was a month ago so I'm eighteen, second all I joined last month as well, and third don't be a hypocrite I read the papers miss thirteen year old military prodigy." He said sticking his tong out at me. Yep, same old Apollo. That was until his expression darkened.

"Unfortunately this isn't a social visit." He said and I nodded. I figured as much. He would never probably have found me if it wasn't work related. I led him into the large, plush hotel room and took a seat on the couch. Apollo sat across from me in one of the chairs. Chaaya and Alphonse quickly lost interest and Selena sat on the couch next to me. However, Wrath did not seem to like the idea of leaving me alone with Apollo so he curled up on my lap, hands gripping onto my shirt like I might disappear if he didn't.

"So, what is it you want?" I asked stroking Wrath's hair reassuringly. Apollo looked down at the floor slightly.

"Dad want to see you." Was what he said. I blinked at him. I wasn't quiet processing what he had said to me yet. The man who wanted nothing to do with my sister and I now wanted to see us. Of course our dad was a General so it made sense to me how this could be seen as work related.

"He wants to see me." I repeated still in slight awe. Had he finally recognized me as one of his children, or did he need a new instrument to play to his tune. I swallowed hard. I hadn't seen him in so long. Would he still look at me as a disappointment? I started to bite the bottom of my lip. Looking down at my clenched fist.

"You don't have to go. He just wants to give you a proposition about helping you with that case you got from the Fuher." My ears perked up at that.

"How do you know about my case?" I asked snapping my head up to look at my brother. He swallowed hard, so my vision must be burning with intensity.

"You might not believe it, but there are people here that would do anything to over throw the Fuher. Even using a child like you." He said golden eyes boarding into my silver ones. I didn't know why but that felt like he was trying to tell me more then what he said out loud.

"I'm not surprised people would underestimate me by my age." I said simply focusing on petting Wrath again, he had fallen asleep with his head buried into the crook of my neck. "I'll go, when do we leave?" I asked looking at Wrath then to my brother again.

"Tomorrow," He said simply.

The rest of the day went uneventful. We played games, listened to the tails of Apollo and Feyer growing up. When it got late, we all went to out respected sleeping areas. I of course, couldn't sleep. The promise of seeing the man I had been trying to gain approval from for as long as I could remember, was just a train ride away. In the bed with me was Chaaya and Selena. Wrath was laying down on the bed also, using me as a human pillow. Alphonse, who was still not as quiet comfortable with the group, opted for the pull out couch. Apollo slept in one of the arm chairs since he was an unexpected guest.

Laying there looking up at the ceiling, I started to go over the table of elements. Then another question popped in my head. Why now? He had almost nine years to try and contact me, why is he just now trying to get in touch with me? It really was a curious though but a important one. he had made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with Selena and I, so why is he all of a sudden taking an interest.

As I though about it more and more questions kept popping up. What does he want with us exactly? Does he really want to see us? Is he just using us to gain something? And if he was, what would he have to gain from finally talking to us? Fame for being the father of the second youngest state alchemist? No that couldn't be it since he never took pride in second place. Money? No he's in the military, he has plenty of that. So what is it? It was going to bother me to no end until morning light.

Finally though, the weariness of sleep started to creep up on me and I let my eyes drift shut, questions still running threw my mind, to prevent some piece of mind.

* * *

BRK: Boy have I had an eventful almost month since I updated. I got over the jerk, dumped my homecoming date, got a boyfriend, got asked out three times this week by said boyfriends "Friends", got dumped by said boyfriend in the most insulting way possible of him trying to be nice and saying he liked me but it wasn't going to work out, and I say the most insensitive thing of 'sure bye' , and I'm probably still going to sit at his lunch table just so he can see I really don't give a flying fuck.

Embra: Wow, you've been busy but you do realize they don't care.

BRK: Sure they do, they need to know why I haven't updated in so long

Embra: Whatever, Blood Rose Knight doesn't own anything

BRK: Nope, and please review so I update quicker and you don't have to hear my life's story since the last time I updated!

Embra: Seriously, don't encourage her

BRK: Shut-up


End file.
